


Награда для героя

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Art, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, Pencil, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Награда для героя

[ ](http://imgbox.com/QbOG3JUA)


End file.
